


Dougie's The Band Bitch

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Dom/sub, Dougie seems so submissive, I am too though, Light BDSM, M/M, OT6, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pudd Heavy, That and he's so dirty, You're not alone Dougie, that's why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: McBusted Orgy with other ships highlighted. Dougie gets punished by his band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McBusted is my OTO (One True Orgy)  
> I noticed a lot of people refer to Dougie as "The Band Bitch" (because he totally is.) an wanted to write a fic with that sort of theme.  
> I watched The Vault's interview with McBusted and it inspired this, it's very dirty. I'm proud of myself.

Fuck The Vault. Fuck the sticky floors. Fuck my dirty mind. Fuck.

I have a band meeting to sit through and I'm hard. If the guys notice it will be bad, ironically, they're the main reason I'm turned on. The meeting will take a half hour tops, then I can go to my own home and wank. I just need to make sure none of the other five realise I'm horny. As we walked into the office to have the meeting, Danny came up behind me and whispered in my ear. 

"We all know you're hard, Dougs. Everyone can see it."

Fuck.

The meeting was merciless torture. James kept running his hand up my thigh every chance he got. Tom was stroking my forearm, something he usually only did when I would get myself off for him. Harry was blowing little gusts of air against my neck and into my ear, which he knew I loved. Matt "accidentally" brushed the back of his hand against my bludge four times. All the while I had Danny's words echoing in my head. It was the hardest 30 minutes of my life.

Ha. Hardest. 

I hate my mind.

As we walked out of the office, Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So, you really thought you could that from us?" Before I got a chance to reply, Harry got on the other side of me.

"Don't be too hard on him, Matt. He knows what happens when he's not honest with his band."

"Yeah, he gets punished for that." James has no right sounding that dirty.  
~  
Tom's lips were on mine as soon as the door to my living room shut. I let out a small whimper against him, he laughed and pulled away. No sooner was he gone that Harry was on me, nipping my earlobe.

"Remember you were mine first." He told me before giving me a bruising kiss. Harry was the first one in the band that I had sex with, we had only been in the house for a month before the first time between us. Danny joined a few months later, Tom joined shortly after that. I was used to being "The Band Bitch" for McFly. The Busted guys knew about this for about as long as it had been going on. Poor Matt, he found out the hard way Harry was the jealous type. 

I guess it was when McFly supported Busted that I realised what Harry meant when he would say "Mine." It meant "Others can join, but only when I say it is okay." Harry found me naked in Matt's bed and punched him. Frankly, I'm surprised he's letting him join now. Did all bands have this or all my band mates just kinky?

I must not have been paying attention because the six of us were in my room now.

"How long have you've been hard Dougie?" Tom asked, looking at me sternly. 

"At least 30 minutes, right?" James chimed in, his usual boyish grin was replaced by a smirk.

"Oh, longer than that. He was hard during the interview." Danny said flicking my nose. "Weren't you?" I loved these guys but they could be intimidating when they wanted to be.

"Come on, Dougie. Tell us. We want to hear it." Matt ordered, I swallowed.

"A- about an hour." I stuttered out, looking at Harry.

"And how long ago did you think you'd try to slip away from us?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"An hour." I mumbled.

"Tsk. You know the rules, Dougie. We don't mind that you are an excitable young thing that gets horny every time the wind picks up, as long as you let one of us know. If you don't we have to start looking for signs, paying attention to your little cues, which takes concentration from meetings and interviews. Do you understand?" Harry had moved and was now right in front of me.

"Yes, Harry." I stared at my shoes. "I understand, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, it just a shame that this," Harry roughly grabbed my dick through my jeans. "Is going to wait a lot longer than it would have if you were honest." Harry stepped back and Matt took his place, shoving his tongue in my mouth and working my jeans off. I felt Danny behind me, pulling off my shirt. Matt made a noise of protest as Danny took the opportunity to kiss my newly freed mouth.

I loved that they all kissed differently. Danny kissed with the most passion, Matt with urgency, James' were more leisurely, Tom with attention to detail and Harry's, Harry's were different each time, but always with the most love.

When there are six horny men in a room there isn't a lot of time for love, I thought as I was pushed down on the bed. I took a minute to look at all of them, I loved the way they enjoyed each other. I watched as Tom and James kissed each other messily in the corner, knowing what both of them were like. It would be relaxing to have a mellow threesome with them, maybe that's something that I can look forward to on tour.

My mind was brought back to the present when Matt leant over me, grabbing a tube or lube and a condom from Danny as Danny pulled supplies out of my nightstand. James had pulled himself away from Tom to move beside Matt.

"Mattie, I want to go first." James licked Matt's neck.

"You always want to go first, James." Matt told him, handing the lube over anyway.

"Only because I am making up for lost time. You have all been having sex with Dougie for 10 years. I need to catch up." James pouted.

"He's not a TV show." Tom laughed moving to kiss Danny, who had been looking a little sulky since Tom and James made out. I found Harry's hand and squeezed it, running my hand up his arm until I could grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. 

I moaned as I felt James' fingers slip into me, working me open. Harry kissed me harder as Danny kissed down my torso, biting my hipbone hard enough to bruise. Tom moved around the bed to repeat Danny's motions on my other side. I faintly heard the sound of a condom unwrapping before feeling James enter me, slow at first but he was impatient. Soon he was in to the hilt and groaning as he slid in and out of me. 

This was fantastic. Harry and Matt were making out over me, James was fucking me while Tom and Danny were running their hands over me. I could tell James was close and started thrusting back to coax his orgasm out of him. 

When he finished, Tom took his place, sliding in easily. I moaned loudly, Harry nibbled down my neck, leaving love bites on my collar bone. When James had come down from his high he grabbed Danny by the hair and kissed him, Danny seemed to be out of his sulk now. Those three always had something weird going on. Tom hit that spot in me, I let out a moan that turned into giggles as Matt held my ankle down and started tickling my foot. I kicked and tried to get him off me, accidentally kicking Tom in the process. Something flashed in those brown eyes and before I could think Tom had grabbed my other ankle and bit it hard enough to teeter over into the edge into painful. My screams were swallowed by James who had moved on from the curly brunette. Tom was really in a sadistic mood tonight because he came right then and there. I wanted to come so badly, my precum was leaving a sticky trail all over my stomach. I let out a pathetic little whine.

"Just 3 more, love, you can do it." Harry whispered to me as he softly ran his fingers through my hair. Harry was so gentle when it mattered, he was right I can do this. I need to do this, I want them to enjoy themselves. I took a deep breath and mumbled a "thank you" to Harry who nodded at Matt. I didn't even realise that Matt had been waiting for Harry's cue. Had it always been that way?

As Matt sank into me, groaning as he always did with little pants and swears. I noticed that there were fewer hands on me than earlier, looking from the corner of my eye I saw that James and Tom had one hand on me and there other on Danny. 

"Fucking Hell, Tom. Stop that, I still want to able to fuck Dougie when Matt's done with him." The Northerner shouted.

"Why aren't you yelling at James?" Tom crossed his arms over his chest and I don't know how he managed to look indignant at a time like this but he pulled it off.

"James can't make me come like you can." Danny winked.

"I take that as a challenge." James defended himself.

"You can try, Jimmy, but right now we have Dougie stretched out on the bed. Moaning, writhing, so hard he's making a mess." As Danny spoke he got closer and closer to me, I panted heavily at his words. He ran his hand over my stomach, sucking each finger into his mouth. "I want to fuck him." I honestly didn't know who Danny was talking to or if he was just stating a fact. 

Danny locked eyes with Matt, there was an unspoken moment between them. Matt sped up his thrusts, fucking me with vigour. He pressed over my prostate again and again, it was the sheer will of wanting to please my band that I fought off my orgasm. Harry noticed and spoke words of praise and encouragement to me. I cried with joy when Matt came, shouting my name loudly. Just Danny, then Harry, then I can come. I looked at Danny, all sweaty and almost at the edge. I hoped Danny wouldn't drag it out but Danny did have impeccable stamina. I felt hands all over my skin, burning where they touched and freezing when they left. My skin was covered in sweat and goosebumps. I had to remind myself to breathe. 

Fuck. I was so far gone.

It felt like Danny slammed into me in one go, he draped himself over me as his hips moved. Oh, good. When Danny was like this he had one goal in mind and didn't want to wait to get there.

"I've been waiting for this since before I stuck that stupid clip on your nose." Danny grunted against my cheek. "Part of me wants to drag this out, but I think you've been punished enough. Don't you?" I couldn't even speak I just tried to relax and enjoy the feeling of Danny's orgasm ripping through him, the sight of him arching his back, burying deeper into me, the sounds he was making pushed me closer to the edge. He pulled out of me and rolled away. He was always tired after sex.

Now it was Harry's turn, he pulled off his shirt and pushed off his trousers. I was amazed that he was able to keep his clothes during all of this but that was Harry, always patient, always comforting, always perfect.

"I don't recall you say anything when Danny asked if you've been punished enough." Harry ran his hands up my thighs, making me shiver.

"I d-didn't say anything." I stuttered, feeling cold suddenly. I saw that they were looking at me expectantly, I knew I had to answer but I didn't know what to say. "I-I think I have. I will not hide again."

"Good." Harry murmured, massaging my sore arse. No mattered how many times it happened, it did hurt to have sex with four different guys in a row. I enjoyed it completely, the burn, stretch, the soreness of it all. I loved this part best, when Harry would be gentle and rub the pain away. "Ready?" He asked me, I nodded.

Harry slowly filled me breathing through his teeth, I could tell he was showing restraint. I wanted him to lose control, I wanted to lose control."Please?" I choked out, knowing Harry would understand. "Please, Harry just." I groaned when he did, going much faster now, pounding me with a purpose. I could feel hands and lips on me, running over my skin, but I was too far gone to tell who was who anymore. I didn't care, right now in this moment I was too far gone to think about anything else other than Harry.

I could tell Harry was close, his breathing had changed, his entire body was tight. I felt his breath ghosting over my lips before he softly kissed me. I arched up into his touch, whimpering as he pulled away slightly.

"Oh, Dougie, you're so beautiful like this. Do you know that? So gorgeous." Harry spoke quickly in one breath. "Come with me, Dougie. You can now, you've done such a good job." 

I came, releasing that heat that had been curled in my stomach. Screaming and arching into every touch I felt. I felt so relieved. 

I fell back on the bed, squished in tight with my friends. Harry wrapped his arms around me and I knew that there was no place else I'd rather be than with these five that I loved.


End file.
